(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand tool with saw blade for cutting a pipe and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a power hand tool having a circular saw blade and a spring biased pipe engaging bracket used for engaging and cutting a pipe, a conduit and the like having diameters in a range of ½ to 1 inches. The power hand tool used during building construction, remodeling of a building and other pipe cutting applications.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been a variety of different types of pipe cutters where the tool or pipe is rotated around a pipe axis for cutting the pipe. Also, there are electrical powered and unpowered pipe cutting tools using a pair of guide rollers and a cutting roller centered around the axis of the pipe to be cut.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,267 to Seyfer, an air tool is disclosed having an air motor and cutting wheel for making cross-sectional cuts of tubing. The tool includes a feed lever pivotally attached to the air motor for guiding the tubing into engagement with the cutting wheel. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,021 to Epperson, a hand held pipe cutter is described having a sector gear received around a pipe to be cut. The sector gear is electrically driven and includes spring biased rotatable bearings and a cutting blade for engaging the sides of the pipe. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,716 to Carter, a plastic pipe cutter is illustrated having a reciprocating saw blade. The pipe cutter includes a way and pipe holder block for adjustment around a pipe to be cut. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,712 to Hoffman, a cutting or grooving tool is disclosed. The tool includes a series of cutting blades mounted on a carriage. A coil spring is used for engaging the blades and cutting a pipe. A stop is used to limit the penetration of the blades on the pipe.
None of the above mentioned prior art patents specifically disclose the unique features, structure and function of the subject electrical power hand tool having a saw blade and a spring biased pipe engaging bracket for cutting a pipe, conduit and the like.